


Desires

by DaturaMoon



Series: Vikings [26]
Category: Vikings - Fandom, gunnhild
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: You (female reader) are a servant/ lover or Bjorns but you heart belongs to Gunnhild. She just doesn't know it yet.
Relationships: gunnhild/ you
Series: Vikings [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919068
Kudos: 1





	Desires

“She’s inlove with you.” Bjorns expression is still, his eyes burn with emotion.   
Gunnhild cast her eyes down, picking another piece of fruit from the plate and eating it.   
Bjorns eyes continue to burn into her as she places the plate on the table before returning to him.   
“I know.” She replies.   
“Do you love her?” Bjorn asks.   
Gunnhild steps closer, resting her hands on his shoulders.  
“Do you love her?”   
Your spying abilities fail as you lean in closer, you trip over the bottom of your dress causing the fabric of the tent to move. The small slit from which you watched now opens wide as you fall into the tent.  
Horrified, you quickly return to standing and wipe your hands on your dress. You stare at the ground as the both watch you.   
Thinking on your feet, you come up with an excuse, “I only wanted to see if you needed anything else, before I retreat to bed.”   
“We’re you spying on us, y/n?” Gunnhild asks. You slowly look up, your eyes connecting with hers.   
Gunnhild was distracting, you find yourself staring until Bjorn clears his throat. Your eyes shoot over to him,   
“You desire my wife?” He approaches you, standing close and grabbing your upper arm. You look up at him,   
“I’m just here to see-”  
Bjorn cuts you off by pulling your body to his.   
You can’t recall the last time you were this close to him. As his servant, you were one of his lovers in the beginning.   
As it stands now, Bjorn hadn’t touched you in months. Not that you minded, your interest were elsewhere, always were.   
“Bjorn, let her go.” Gunnhild orders.   
He doesn’t release you.   
“Answer me!” Bjorn leans in.   
“I-” you shift your weight to look behind him, Gunnhild watches calmly. “She’s very beautiful.”   
“As are you, y/n.” She smiles.   
“Bjorn, May I go?” You ask as he captures your gaze again.   
His hand moves up and down your arm but inspires no reaction. What little sexual attraction you had for him was now gone, completely.   
Bjorn is close enough to kiss you now, “Who would you prefer, me? Or her?”   
“H-her.” You stutter, feeling nervous.   
Bjorn, still holding you, looks back at his wife, “Do you hear this? Y/n wants to fuck you.”   
You’ve had enough.   
You pull his hand away and run out of the tent.   
You run until you reach your favorite spot in the woods.   
Sitting under your favorite tree, you catch your breath. You feel silly, foolish, embarrassed.   
You couldn’t possibly stay here now, not after this. Maybe you could move? Maybe you could leave in the shadows of the night.   
It’s not like you owed Bjorn anything anyway; he took you because he liked what he saw. You didn’t belong to him, you didn’t belong here, you could reclaim your free will elsewhere.   
There would be other women. Other women who weren’t married to Bjorn...  
Working up the courage, you start to mumble ideas and head back. You would pack a few things and leave, never to return to Kattergat again.  
You only walk a few minutes when you hear someone approaching. Jumping in your skin, you turn around, you see Gunnhild leaning against a tree.   
She steps out of the shadows like a goddess, stopping short before you.   
“Don’t be afraid Y/n, I won’t hurt you.” Her voice is soothing. Her presence makes you feel safe.   
“I’m not afraid just, embarrassed.” You pause and crook your bows, “how’d you find me here?”   
“You sneak off to this spot often. You like to hide here,” she starts to circle you, “you think no one notices you. But I do.”   
“Oh,” you feel your skin flush with heat as a fluttery feeling fills your gut. You rub your palms down the sides of your dress, avoiding her eyes.   
“Y/n,” Your name is soft on her lips. You look up at her. Your heart is beating faster now as the eye contact intensifies.   
Leaning forward, a smile slowly builds on Gunnhilds lips as she leans in to kiss you.  
Her lips are soft yet firm, when her arms come around your body, you fall into her, letting her take the lead.   
Parting just enough to look in your eyes, she speaks softly, “don’t worry about Bjorn. Y/n, I do desire you.”   
The words make you dizzy. You never imagined you were good enough to capture her attention. Flooded with joy, you crash your lips into hers.


End file.
